


What If I say, "I Love You"?

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America : The Winter Soilder, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor The Dark World, avengers age of ultron
Genre: Angst, Do you love me back?, Finally its over, Hurt, I am so stupid!, I can make it!, I love you always even if its a silent love, Love, Love for a God., Love is deceiving, Love is despicable, M/M, My one and only desire, Nobody to talk, Pain, Stares, The love is deep, Unknown feelings, Unrequited Love, Why dont you make the first move?, Wonders, but I can't, cries, hidden love, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited Love is bad. It hurts the unknown party who cares silently for the person like Steve and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I say, "I Love You"?

◆1st Attempt◆

Steve Rogers was still young. In his 18 years of life, he had never seen someone as magnificent as the boy who was sitting in the third row of the assembly ground. He stared at the boy who was running his fingers on the book reading what was written on it. Steve could not keep his eyes off the boy. Is he new here? Or he had been sitting there for so long that he didn't realise? Steve sighs looking away staring at the sky. What destiny is this? What fate is this? He took out his phone and scroll the pictures of his previous "so called lover" and looked back at the boy. They do look alike. Steve sigh again. He is speechless. He stared at the boy wondering what his name was. But he don't look like an Earthling. Nope, he don't. But those magnificent hair and body makes Steve shivers alone thinking about the boy.  
It was once. Just once. The boy turned and Steve caught sight of those magnificent fringe and eyes which melted his heart even more. Steve didn't know what to do but he stared at the boy. The boy turned away. Steve smile. The boy look cute to him though others might think him as a wierdo. Steve wanted to talk to him but he was shy. He could feel himself blushing.

 

◆2nd Attempt◆ 

"Tony. Can you give me the school magazine?" Steve asked watching his friend.

"Hang on dude. I am searching for the article. Wait!" Tony said flipping through the magazine to seek for the article. He knew what his friend wanted. He closed the magazine jotting down some documents, handing the magazine to his friend.  
"Here you go Rogers." 

Steve smiled. He sat down on the couch nearby flipping the book searching through the class pictures for the boy's name. He flipped looking at one and every face of the students seeking for the boy so that he could know what his name was. He flipped and finally he found it. 

"Thor Odinson. Well,that's a start. Never knew there is people with the name Thor." Steve smile running his fingers on the picture and close the book smiling causing Tony Stark to wonder what is wrong with his friend but he already know. Every single one of his friends dark secrets. 

 

◆3rd Attempt◆ 

Steve arrived to school early. He stood under the roof of the parlour. He looked towards the field and noticed Thor sitting under a tree with his friend chatting away happily. He love to see the boy smile and stupid talks with his friends. Steve stared without knowing the passing of time. He just feel so happy watching the boy. Even though, Thor might not have known who he was but Steve would be happy to see the boy everyday. He just want to see the boy. There was an urge for Steve to talk to Thor but there it was, Steve is shy. So, he keep up in his mind to keep an eye on the boy. He didn't want to make the first move embarrassing himself in front of Thor's friends. Steve smile blushing all the day through thinking of his one and only admire. Will he get a chance to really talk to him? Steve never knew what the answer was. All he can do is to wait for what is going to happen next.

 

◆4th Attempt◆ 

Long enough. It had been months of staring at Thor. Steve didn't know if Thor did realise what he had always did but Steve had an instinct that Thor did. It happened one day when he caught Thor staring at him back with those brown eyes. Steve looked at him bravely just to get a closer view of the boy. Thor didn't smile but he seemed to know that Steve had been staring at him for quite some time. 

"I am so dead from today on." Steve mumbles silently but deep down in his heart he do really wish the boy could repay his smile and silent talks. 

 

◆5th Attempt◆ 

Steve was on his way back to his class from the Lecture Hall. He noticed Thor standing near the hallway which leaded back to his class. Steve sigh thinking deeply in his mind, "I am so dead." But Steve picked up the courage he had and used the same walking back to class. Thor was walking behind Steve. Steve didn't want to make a fuss so he pretended that Thor was invisible.  
Thor smirked seeing both the friends approaching him. He knew what was running in the brains of the boy who stares at him every morning. He told his friends pointing towards Steve.Steve couldn't really hear what Thor had said as he walked swiftly back to class. Steve didn't want any trouble from Thor. He didn't want a fuss. He meant it.  
After settling his books in the class, Steve decided to go to the toilet. He saw Thor standing there with his friends. Steve looked towards the ground walking swiftly but he caught what Thor told his friend about him.

"There..... Ah, there he is....." Thor said.

"You said there were two of them." His friend asked.

"This is one. The other one went up." Thor answered. 

Steve didn't know what to do but he vowed that from that day on he will stop staring at him during the assembly. He vow and to that he held this today.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Days had passed. Weeks had passed. Steve's examination is comming so does Thor. Two weeks of break were given. Steve had finally fulfill his own vow. He stopped looking at Thor but once in a while when he had time, he do still take a peak at the magnificent boy. He never had a chance to talk to Thor. Not even for once. Even if they didn't talk, Steve was happy with his choice. At least they didn't have a fragile friendship. Steve knew he wouldn't have a chance to see Thor again. Thor might picked a different route where Steve could not follow. Steve know it's a fate he had to accept. Though deep inside him, he still love Thor, like him and wanted to be there for him but he know that Thor might have a new life when he leave this place. A place where Steve will be a misfit for him. Someone whom Thor wouldn't even remember. It does hurt Steve. Hurt likes a knife being stabbed into his heart. Often, Steve would silently cry in his soul for his soul hurts a lot. He missed Thor. He wanted him. He wanted Thor so much but he had finally decided. He had to let go if he love him and there is one thing he will bear in mind.

I love you Thor. I love you so much. If only you knew.


End file.
